


Getting Used To

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe- Darkness defeated, Alternative Universe- No BMoL, Alternative Universe- No Mary, Alternative s12, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: The Winchesters were never surprised by anything, really. The only thing that made them wonder what was going on were people going back from the dead. As Benny, and later Gabriel, join the Winchesters in the Bunker, attraction begins to drive Sam, Benny and Gabriel closer, to the point of no return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1.5k Followers Celebration on Tumblr.
> 
> Kink no. 29 Creative Sexual Positions with BennyGabrielSam requested by @bohowitch aka @hexparker (hope you’re going to like it!)
> 
> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> And here goes the first kink from my 1.5k Followers Celebration! I didn’t expect this one to grow so much, ha ha. It was supposed to be a short thing, but, as we all know, I suck at keeping things short. So, here you go! First time writing those three in such a dynamic, hope I got them right! Enjoy!

Life of an average Winchester was weird, there was no doubt about that. 

Hunting they could get used to, but there was one thing they would never be able to consider normal: dying and coming back from the dead. If it came to Sam, Dean, and Cas, death had never been able to get its claws on them for long, but, unfortunately, their friends weren’t so lucky.

But there were a few exceptions to that, somehow consistent, rule.

First off, Benny somehow made his way back from the Purgatory, through literal Hell, and onto the surface of Earth, surprising Sam and Dean one evening. They were hanging out in the war room and there was a knock on the door. Guns trained on the entry to the Bunker, they opened the door, in shock as they saw Benny standing outside, a big smile on his face.

After checking him with a silver blade and holy water, Sam and Dean pulled him into a tight hug, having trouble believing that he was really there. 

But he came back for both of them and they couldn’t have been happier.

Sam felt guilty for the fact that he hadn’t been able to convince Benny to come back with him that time Benny had saved his life in Purgatory. It had been eating him alive ever since he had showed up in the woods alone; the expression on Dean’s face had been enough for Sam to determine that Benny had meant a lot to his brother. And there had been no denying that if it hadn’t been for Benny, Dean wouldn’t have been able to make it back alive from the Purgatory.

There had been no way to fix it and Sam thought he’d never be able to thank the vampire for what he had done for both of them. Fortunately, he ended up having that chance.

It was a bit awkward at first, to get used to another person living in the Bunker. Sam lost the count of how many times he had reached for a knife or a gun after hearing some noise, because he kept forgetting that, even when Dean was gone somewhere, there was also Benny there.

Eventually, it became easier to hunt as a team of three and most monsters were surprised that the hunters had a vampire by their side. It gave them advantage and Benny had purpose that kept him going, no matter what. He found a new goal in his life and the whole saving people, hunting things, the family business thing was also his kind of thing from then on.

Neither of the boys cared about what the other hunters would say. They trusted Benny with their lives and no one could tell them otherwise. If someone had a problem with it, then tough luck.

They never expected it to get any weirder, but, frankly, it did. Turned out that Benny wasn’t the last person that rose from the dead.

When they were preparing to take down the Darkness and Chuck told them that Gabriel was dead, none of them could predict that the same archangel would appear in the room in a blink of an eye, in all the glory, eyes glowing, wings spread out.

But that’s exactly what happened and they had no trouble defeating Amara with two archangels by their side. What was funny was the fact that once everything was over, Gabriel didn’t disappear before they had the chance to say “thank you”. He stuck around, annoying the three and recovering Cas with his bickering and stupid pranks.

They all figured he would eventually have important business to attend in heaven or elsewhere, but it seemed like the archangel liked their company, if the amount of hours spent by him in the Bunker was any indication.

It was a bit difficult to get used to that new situation as well, but Dean and Sam were good at adjusting. Eventually, the sight of Gabriel sprawled out on a chair in the kitchen as he was sipping cocoa or some other sweet beverage wasn’t surprising at all.

Funny how something bizarre can turn into a completely normal thing in such a short time.

Soon, they were going on hunts together; the boys, Cas, Benny, and Gabe. It seemed a bit strange that the archangel even cared about something as mundane as saving people, but that’s how it was. There was no monster that could run away or harm them with such an assist. They were unstoppable.

The hunting community was buzzing with gossip about such an unusual group, but since it was obvious how much more efficient at hunting they were as a unit, no one dared to bother any of them.

If someone had said to Sam that he’d eventually start to consider the vampire and the archangel family, the Winchester would have probably laughed that off or told the person to visit a good psychiatrist. However, that’s exactly what happened, surprising all of them with how natural it seemed.

Cas didn’t feel like he was alone anymore, as Gabriel was the closest angel to him while he was still in Heaven, and their brotherly love was nothing but blooming as Gabriel kept sticking to the Bunker and the Winchesters. Hunting community learned that not every monster was bad as the Winchesters kept taking Benny to hunts with them and introducing him to fellow hunters.

The order in the hunting world was changing for the best, and it was all thanks to the infamous Winchesters.

And there was no surprise at all when some of those friendships turned into more than that.

There was something between Dean and Castiel since the day the angel had pulled the hunter out of hell, but none of them acted on that. And to say that it was annoying everyone around them would be an understatement.

That’s why Sam, Gabriel, and Benny decided to bring those two together. The only thing they didn’t expect was falling in love with each other in the process. Gradually, while they were spending so much time on plotting and pointing Dean and Cas toward each other, all of them began to pay more attention to how attractive and undeniably interesting the other two were.

And, funnily enough, they got together even faster than Dean and Cas.

They were planning another prank that was supposed to bring Castiel’s feelings to Dean’s attention and otherwise, but they ended up drinking and talking about all sorts of stuff. That transformed into sharing most ridiculous and inappropriate moments of their lives; Gabriel started it all with his conversation about Casa Erotica. Benny didn’t understand what the archangel was talking about and that lead into a long and very graphic explanation that had Sam blushing like a virgin.

Not that Sam was shy in anything related to sex, quite the opposite, but it was different when two people he was crushing on were in such close proximity to him. Especially that he knew he had no chance with any of those two.

“And that’s how it went, sugarsnap,” Gabriel sing-songed, popping a gummy bear into his mouth. 

Benny chuckled, “Cher, you’re saying no one dared to do it?”

Sam didn’t say a word, he wanted to find out how that conversation would progress.

Archangel nodded. “Yeah, exactly.”

“It doesn’t seem difficult at all,” Benny retorted as he got up from the chair, “I know I could do it.”

“Then prove it,” Gabriel challenged, raising his eyebrows.

The vampire only rolled his eyes, “Well, sug, I’m going to need two people to help me.”

Archangel shrugged, “I’m in and you know that. What about you Samsquatch?”

“M-me?” Sam stuttered out as the attention of two other men turned toward him.

“Do you see anyone else here? Of course I’m asking you, who else would I want to ask?” Gabriel kept strumming his fingers on the table, a smirk on his face.   
  
"What do you mean?” Sam let out, genuinely confused.

Gabriel sighed, “I think Benny’s offer’s clear. And I thought I made it obvious that I like you quite a bit, sugarplum. Or didn’t I?”

“I don’t know. I mean, yeah, you flirt with me, but I guess you flirt with everyone, so…” Sam trailed off, fiddling with his fingers.

Benny let out a chuckle, “And hunters were supposed to be perceptive.”

“Let’s put it simple. You’re not a bad specimen of a human and you’re rather far from boring. Does that make your doubts go away, Sammich?” Gabriel clicked his tongue, waiting for Sam to process that information.

“I guess? But promise me it’s not another prank, or-”

“Oh, for Dad’s sake!” Gabriel interrupted him mid-sentence. After getting up from the chair, the archangel sat on Sam’s lap and pulled him in for a kiss, undoubtedly surprising the hunter.

It must’ve looked quite comical; the height difference and all, but the situation was far from funny or ridiculous. Sam could tell that Gabriel was serious if it came to what he had said, archangel’s enthusiasm was definitely a good indication. The hunter couldn’t help but go pliant under those ministrations, Gabriel’s tongue exploring his mouth eagerly, like the archangel wanted to do that for ages.

Gabriel’s hair was soft and silky as Sam tangled his fingers in it, slightly tugging at the strands as he pulled away to gain access to archangel’s neck. They were so lost in each other that they completely forgot about Benny’s presence until he walked closer to them and started nipping on Gabriel’s neck. Sam and Benny kept kissing and nibbling in tandem, marking Gabriel’s skin with hickeys like painters splattering bits of paint here and there on the blank canvas.

“So, how do we do this?” Benny whispered in between kisses, unbuttoning his shirt in the meantime.

Gabriel only smiled widely, “Thought you’d never ask!”

Sam couldn’t help but whine as the archangel scrambled off his lap, feeling his pants tighten with his growing erection. Without a second thought, Sam began getting undressed, shedding his boots and pants first, then getting rid of a plaid shirt he had on.

“You seem impatient, cher,” Benny teased, pulling the t-shirt over his head.

“You have no idea.” Sam retorted, his gaze landing on already very naked Gabriel. 

The hunter didn’t have much opportunity to admire the archangel’s apparently well-built silhouette, this was the first time he was seeing Gabriel with absolutely nothing on. Lean muscles, proportionate and tanned body, golden hair - that was the epitome of Gabriel’s beauty, making Sam lick his lips in anticipation.

Gabriel eventually interrupted the silence that casted itself in the room, “Benny, you’re calling the shots here.”

“Oh, am I? The mighty archangel is going to listen to a vampire?” Benny let out and that earned him an eyeroll from Gabriel.

“Well, you’re going to be the one bending in half, I figured it’s only fair that you get to choose who does what.” The archangel shrugged, stepping closer to Benny.

Sam walked over to the two as well, sporting a smirk. “So, who is it going to be?”

Without hesitating, Benny responded, “Wings. No offence, Sam, but I don’t think I can wait long enough to get prepared for you.”

The hunter felt blush creep on his cheeks, “None taken. I should thank you for the compliment, actually.”

“Sure thing, cher.” Benny winked at the hunter, a smug smile on his face.

Gabriel put his hands under Benny’s ass and picked him up effortlessly, which looked a bit funny considering that the archangel was visibly smaller and less bulky than the vampire. After that, Benny wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist and leaned backward, his back curving beautifully. Sam was there to let the vampire put his hands on the back of Sam’s knees, cold fingers digging into his muscles.

“You comfortable, sweetcheeks?” Gabriel let out, his hands supporting the vampire’s back.

“Call me like that again and it’ll be over before we even start,” Benny retorted and Sam couldn’t help but laugh at their bickering.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube appearing in his hand, and he slicked up his fingers with a generous amount, letting the bottle fall to the floor afterward.

“Go ahead, cher.” Benny encouraged, opening up his mouth, his head upside down, and Sam guided his cock into the wet warmth, suppressing a groan as he felt Benny’s tongue flick over the head. It was obvious when Gabriel started opening Benny up, the vampire moaning around Sam’s length.

It was slow and unrushed, Gabriel’s finger lazily pumping in and out, in time with Benny trying to bob his head on Sam’s cock, the two creating a nice rhythm. Sam couldn’t believe that the vampire was able to stay in that position for so long, but seemed like endless stamina and bendiness of a non-human was definitely a perk.

Benny was licking all the right spots, his tongue working expertly over Sam’s length, making a litany of curses spill from the hunter’s mouth. It was messy, spit dribbling down Benny’s face, but he couldn’t care less, intent on taking Sam apart. The hunter could see his cock stretching out the vampire’s throat, that sight alone was enough to make his length throb.

Eventually, Gabriel slipped another finger inside Benny’s needy hole, moving them around to stretch him as best as he could. Then another one. And another, the ring of muscles clenching around Gabriel’s digits like a vice, the movement making Benny’s back arch even more. When the archangel decided that it was enough, he retracted his fingers from the vampire’s hole and lined his cock up, pushing slowly and steady inside Benny.

Sam backed away a bit, giving Benny some time to adjust to being stretched out on Gabriel’s cock, then slid his length back into the vampire’s mouth. The archangel pulled almost all the way out, then drove back in, pushing Benny’s mouth onto Sam’s cock. Sam couldn’t help but thrust forward a bit, the momentum impaling the vampire onto Gabriel’s cock.

Benny was completely helpless between the two of them, his cock starting to dribble precome, as they began rocking forward and backward, he could only take what they gave him and they had a lot to give. Their hips snapping, muscles flexing, they kept going, bringing themselves closer and closer to the brink of release. Skin slapping on skin, wanton moans and grunts were the only sounds being heard in the room, all creating a hypnotizing symphony.

Sam was sure that he’d have bruises from how tight Benny’s hold was on him, but he didn’t mind at all. If only, he couldn’t wait to be marked by the vampire, to be able to feel the bruises for days to come. Gabriel wasn’t holding back anymore, pistoning in and out of Benny at such a pace that nearly had the vampire writhing under them, if only was he able to do that. 

A spare thing could set any of them over the edge and Sam was the first to go as the vampire gave his cock a deep suck, flooding Benny’s mouth with his release. The hunter backed away fairly quickly, not wanting the vampire to choke, as his head was a bit upside down. However, it didn’t seem like Benny was concerned about that, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed everything, and he licked his lips afterward. 

Then, there was nothing to muffle Benny’s whines and pleas for the archangel to go faster, deeper, and Gabriel complied, doing his best to fulfill the vampire’s wishes. Only Sam’s will seemed to keep the hunter upright, as he didn’t want to leave supporting Benny’s weight to the angel only, not that it would’ve been a problem. In no time, the vampire let out a shout, his cock spurting white ropes of come onto his stomach, painting it white. 

It wasn’t long before the archangel followed, his eyes snapping open, glowing golden like the sun itself, as he filled Benny to the brim. They stayed like that for a moment; frozen, not moving much, then Gabriel pulled out of the vampire and he and Sam helped Benny jump back to his feet. The expression jump wasn’t exactly an accurate one at that given moment, considering Benny’s legs were shaking a bit from being in one position for too long, but he didn’t seem to care about that at all.

“Told you I could do it,” Benny beamed, making both Sam and Gabriel let out a laugh.

“Fine, sugarplum. Let’s get some rest, ‘cause Samsquatch’s about to pass out,” the archangel ordered and Sam only shook his head, smirking.

“What can I say, I know my ways,” the vampire retorted.

Sam breathed out, a big smile on his face, “I have no choice but to agree here.”

Without saying a word, they’ve walked to the bed and scrambled under the covers, trying to find a comfortable way to fit on quite a small space. Eventually, they were situated comfortably, and Sam fell asleep, both Benny and Gabriel content in watching the hunter relax in their presence.

And, the next day, when Sam woke up tangled with the vampire and the archangel, he decided that maybe he could get used to surprises.


End file.
